


Started Off As Faking

by Iwaizumi3939



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumi3939/pseuds/Iwaizumi3939
Summary: “Tōru I cant take this anymore.” “What do you mean?” “I can’t stand that fact that this is all fake, I’m ending it all here.” “But Iwa-Chan...”“NO! Oikawa it ends here.” Tears were in his eyes as he left Oikawa alone. He didn’t want it to end, he loved Oikawa but he knew if he kept on going to would just break his heart to know it was all fake.Discontinued
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	1. Wanna make a bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, so this is my first time writing a fanfic... If you have an advice that would be appreciated :)

Oikawa POV:

“Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa, OIKAWA!”

“Huh..?”

“Are you even listening?!?!?”

“Of course I am suga”

“Then what did I just say huh?”

“I uhhh....”

Well shit I wasn’t listening at all. Honestly I don’t give a fuck at this point. I woke up late, missing my first 2 periods, and now I have to receive a lecture from ‘Mr. Refreshing’. I have to deal with all my fan girls too, I mean I appreciate the gifts and all but it’s so annoying!

“Uhhhh you said that I should wake up early so I’m late to school...? A hehe”

“No, I said that when you first got to school, learn to pay attention.” “I said you need to stop breaking your fan girls hearts.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying”

“Oikawa your giving girls hope that they actually have a chance when really... they don’t”

“Suga-Chan you don’t know what your talking about”

“Wanna make a bet?”

“What bet..?”

“I bet you 5000 yen can’t find yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend, that like you just for your looks, by this Friday”

Let’s see, it’s Wednesday today, I got about 2 days.  
Surely I can find someone by then.

“Deal” 

“This is gonna be so easy, I think I already won” Suga smirks

”Nuh uh, I bet i can do this”

The two friends kept on bickering on who would win the bet until...

_Bell rings_


	2. Oh wow he’s hot

_Bell rings_

”Well cya later Oiks” 

“Yeah, Yeah Cya later Suga”

Oikawa was making his to his class when he started thinking who he should ask. ‘Maybe I don’t need to really date them, we could just make it believable for suga to think we actually are.   
  


Tōru got to class on time, right before the bell. As he’s making his way to his seat he notices that the guy who used to sit next to him is not here yet. ‘Strange I wonder what happened to the guy I sit next to, he’s always here on time...’ 

“Everyone I’d like you to greet our new student, Iwaizumi Hajime.” Oikawa looks up and sees a spiky haired boy with Black hair and dark brown eyes

“Oh wow he’s hot.” Oikawa blurted out.

”Wh-Wha-What?!?!?” Iwaizumi clearly turning red.

”Shit I just said that out loud.” Oikawa says covering him mouth so he doesn’t say anything else.   
  
“Pfft bjahahahbahbaahjaa” Everyone was laughing, even the teacher was, except for a flustered Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Haha, Alright class settle down, Iwaizumi your seat is right next to Oikawa’s.”

Iwaizumi made his way to his seat, Oikawa watching the whole time.   
  


“Ya know if saying someone’s hot then staring at them is your way of greeting yourself then you’re pretty shitty with words.”  
  


“Huh?!? So rude... Well my names Oikawa Tōru, nice to meet you Iwaizumi!”

”Not nice to meet you.”

”Rude Iwa-Chan!”

”I-I-Iwa-Chan?!?!?”

”A cute little nickname for you.”

”Ok... Shittykawa”

”Sh-Sh-Shittykawa?!?!?”

Iwaizumi smirks mocking Oikawa “ A cute little nickname for you”

“Iwa-Chan, so mean!”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Iwaizumi putting on a soft smile

“Alright class please turn your textbooks to page #74....” Oikawa couldn’t hear anything the teacher was saying, he was too busy staring at his Iwa-Chan. 


	3. “Your Precious Oikawa”

Iwaizumi POV

What the fuck? Why did a hot guy just call me hot? Even worse when he called me mean he looked so cute. WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!?!? Oh my god...   
  


Iwaizumi feels a tapping on his shoulder. He looks at where the tapping is coming from and of course it’s Oikawa.

“What?!?”

”Mean Iwa-Chan”

I swear to god this guy is gonna cause the death of me.

”I just wanted to know a little more about my Iwa-Chan.”

”YOUR?!?!?”   
  


“I- uhhhh...”

”Oikawa, Iwaizumi, save the side conversations for after class.”

Iwaizumi went back to paying attention to class, while Oikawa did something else.

”hehehehe”

What? What the fuck is he doing...

”Ow” huh? Oh a paper ball. Stupid Shittykawa giving me his trash.

”The fuck was that for?” Iwaizumi whispered not wanting to get caught again. 

”Open it Iwa-Chan~”

”Dont call me that.”

”You know you like it~”

”Oh shut up.”

“Mean Iwa-Chan”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, slowly opening the crumpled up paper ball. It says “Hello my precious Iwa-Chan~ I want to know more about you! Do you have any favorite foods, colors, sports and the what not? - Your precious Oikawa (๑>◡<๑)“

Iwaizumi decided to play along because, why not? He took out a piece of paper form his bag, folding it in half and tearing it apart without anyone noticing.   
  


It said “Well Shittykawa, favorite good if Agedashi Tofu, My favorite color is Blue, I like to play Volleyball, and I think your a shitty person- Not yours Iwaizumi :p”

He then crumpled to paper and threw it, landing perfectly on Oikawa’s desk.

He saw Oikawa tearing a price of paper and writing on it. He passed it to Iwaizumi.

This time is said “Mean Iwa-Chan!!! Why do you have to be so cold to me (￣^￣) I AM NOT A SHITTY PERSON and you ARE my precious Iwa-Chan~ Well my favorite food is milk bread, favorite color is pink, and like to play volleyball as well!!- Your precious Oikawa”

“You play volleyball too? Cool, what position do you play? Im a wing spiker -Still not yours Iwaizumi” Iwaizumi passed to note to Oikawa, noticing how his eyes lighted up when he revived it.   
  


“Well Iwa-Chan~ I play setter!! Plus I’m on the school’s volleyball team!  
（＾∇＾）- Your precious Oikawa”

  
The rest of class went ok like this. They’d pass notes to each other saying the most random things, not wanting it to end. Until...

_Bell rings_


	4. One of them looks like their on drugs, while the other is like in a sugar rush-

_Bell rings_

Finally first day at a new school is over. As Iwaizumi packs his bag he notices that Oikawa is staring at him again. 

“Oikawa your staring” 

“No I’m not”

”Shittykawa I feel you staring at me”

”Awww Iwa-Chan~ just wants to make himself feel better by thinking someone as handsome as me is staring at you”

”WHY YOU!!!”

”OW OW OW! IWA-CHAN STOP! IM SORRY!!!!”

Iwaizumi stops punching Oikawa, only for their eyes to be locked. Wow.... This guy might have a shitty personality but his eyes... their... breath taking... They stayed like for a while, what only was a couple of seconds felt like hours.

”Oikawa-San~”

They break eye contact, both staring at the girl who has called out Oikawa’s name.

“Yes Kaiyo-Chan?”   
  


“I-I-I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime...?”

”Kaiyo-Chan I’m happy you feel this way for me-“

”R-Re-Really..?!?”

”But I don’t feel the same way, I am terribly sorry...”

”O-Oh ok....”

As soon as the girl left, Iwaizumi asked Oikawa a question.   
  


“What as that all about...?”

”You really are dense Iwa-Chan~”

”Shut up before I punch you again”

”Well, that was one of the many confessions I get out of every day”

”You mean there’s more?”

”Yeah, I act like it’s ok but really it just ticks me off”

”Then why tell everyone to stop with the confessions...?”

”I can’t do that Iwa-Chan!! That would ruin my reputation!”

”Yeah yeah whatever” Iwaizumi says while slinging his bag over his shoulder.   
  


“So....” There’s this flutter in my stomach, but why...?

”So what?” Oikawa asked

“See you tomorrow....?”

”OH! YEAH! See ya tomorrow Iwa-Chan~”

Iwaizumi left the classroom, taking a left and stared heading home. About 4 minutes after he left Oikawa decided to leave too, heading home, because they didn’t have practice today.   
  
“Why did I feel the flutter in my stomach when I was gonna ask if I would see him tomorrow...“

”Maybe because you like this person?”

“H-Huh?!?!?”

2 men have appeared right in in front of him, one to his left and one to his right. The one on the right have black hair and looks like he just got out of bed, the other had sliver hair with black streaks, all spiked up.   
  


“W-Who are you guys?!?”

”Well I’m Kuroo and the owl here is Bokuto.”

”Owl...?”

”Hoot hoot!”

”Ok I see now..”

”So, you like someone...” Kuroo asked smirking.   
  


“WHAT? NO I DONT!”

“He denied it he definitely has a crush on someone bro.“

”Yeah bro”

The fuck is wrong with these guys. One of them looks like their on drugs, while the other is like in a sugar rush-

“Hey hey hey!”

Bokuto slid his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders saying “You should confess to the person!!!”

”Yeah maybe it’ll help” 

“There’s no point in confessing if I don’t even like the person”

”Ohohoho”

The fuck...?

”We’ll see about that”

”Oh hey look it’s Oikawa” Kuroo said pointing across the street.

Iwaizumi turned his head towards the direction he was pointing. It really was him.

”HEY OIKAWA!!!”

Oikawa turns his head to see the three boys all scrunched up together.

“KUROO-CHAN, BO-CHAN HEY” Oikawa says waving his arm crazily. He couldn’t see Iwaizumi, because he was shorter than the other 2.  
  


“HAVE YOU MEET THE NEW STUDENT YET??”   
  


“Go ahead introduce yourself” Bokuto and kuroo both shove Iwaizumi, so Oikawa can see him.   
  


“IWA-CHAN~ IS THAT YOU???”

”I-I-Iwa-Chan?!?!?” Both boys say in unison surprised he already knows the guy.   
  


“HEY OIKAWA” Iwaizumi waving his hand.   
  


“So your name’s Iwa-Chan?”

”Don’t call me that, and no its Iwaizumi.”

”What, Oikawa can call you that but not me? I’m hurt man.” Kuroo says smirking

This guy is creeping the fuck out of me... I just wanna go home. Iwaizumi just starts walking again. “Hey don’t ignore us!” Iwaizumi just kept going until he had to cross the street to Oikawa’s side.   
  


Once he got to the side Oikawa was on he just kept on walking. “Iwa-Chan~ Iwa-Chan~ Iwa-Chan~ Iwa-Chan!”

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks, to look at Oikawa “What do you want Shittykawa?”

”Iwa-Chan, so rude!”

Iwaizumi groans, rolling in eyes, wanting to get home even quicker. Iwaizumi notice Oikawa started to cross the road. Iwaizumi looked back to see if Kuroo and Bokuto were there but they left.   
  


As soon as Iwaizumi got on his doorstep he looked back one more time, eyes meeting with someone’s else’s. 

That someone else was Oikawa, turns out the live across the street from each other. Not staring longer then meant to, feeling all flustered inside.   
  


Iwaizumi goes inside his house, straight to his room, and started doing his homework. Then he noticed something that was unfamiliar in his bag...


	5. He turned a little pink

Oikawa POV:

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep..._

OMG THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE! Oh wait what’s today? Today’s uhhh Saturday right? No no, it’s Thursday... yeah. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! SHIT!

Oikawa quickly sits up looking at the thing making the beeping noise. 8:15

SHIT! Class starts in 15 minutes...

Oikawa jumps out of bed, falling in the floor in the process... Turns off his alarm clock, grabs his clothes, and puts them on. Goes to the bathroom to fix his hair, gets his bag, grabs his phone, and leaves the house. Oikawa quickly locks the door, and starts sprinting his way to school.   
  


“HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!”

”SORRY MISS!”

”WATCH OUT DUDE”

”SORRY”

”HEY!”

”SORRY SIR!”

Oikawa kept on running into people, and he kept on apologizing because he was in a rush. As he turns the corner, he is now on school grounds. He sprints his way to class, only seeing a few people still in the hallways. Barely making it just in time, Oikawa was in the doorway of his first period, breathing heavily.   
  


“Well Oikawa nice to see your right on time.”

Oikawa made his way to his desk, when he noticed Hajime was in the desk right next to his. Turns out they have First period and their last period together. 

”Iwa-Chan~”

“No.”

“Rude, Iwa-Chan!”

”Shittykawa what do you want?”

”I just wanted to say hi to my Iwa-Chan~”

”Oikawa I’m not yours”

”Your not mine yet” Oikawa said while winking.

”Oh shut up” Iwaizumi turning a little pink.

“Alright class, today I will be assigning partners for a project.”

All of the girls in the class started talking about how they wanted Oikawa as their partner for the project.   
  


Omg, when will the ever stop, I like the attention and all, but it just gets so annoying.

”Oikawa you will be partnered up Iwaizumi.”

All the girls pouted. Saying how lucky Iwaizumi is to have Oikawa as his partner.   
  


“Iwa-Chan~”

”Stop calling me that”

”You know you like it~”

”No I don’t”

”Iwa-Chan~”

”Stop”

”Iwa-Chan~”

”OIKAWA”

”IM SORRY IM SORRY PLEASE DONT HURT ME!”

”Tch”

”I’m still calling you Iwa-Chan tho”

”Whatever...”

They started working in their project, everything went smoothly.   
  


“So Iwa-Chan...”

”Dont call me that, but what do you want”

”Are we going to your place after school for the project or my place...?”

”oh... uhhh... can you go to your place..?”

”OooOoooO, Iwa-Chan wants to see my home?”

”Shut up, it’s just that my parents are always fighting around the time I get home.”

”Oh... yeah we can go to my place, my parents are barely home anyways, their always on business trips.”

”Well... after school I gotta go home first then I’ll text you when I’m coming over.”

”Ok, Iwa-Chan~... wait”

“Wait what?”

”I don’t remember giving you my number?”

”I think Got it from that one guy with bed hair, he looked liked he was on drugs... he put a piece of paper in my bag yesterday with you number in it...”

”OH- hahhabajana, you mean Kuroo-Chan?”

”Uhhh- yeah...”

”Alright class, bell rings in 5 minutes, please clean up.”

Everyone started to clean up, the girls still complaining how lucky Iwaizumi to have Oikawa as his project partner.

_  
Bell rings_

“Cya later Oikawa”

”Cya Iwa-Chan~”

Both leaving the classroom, missing each other’s presence already.


	6. Bro it’s not a crush, he’s in love

“Cya later Oikawa”

“Cya Iwa-Chan~”

As Oikawa makes his way to class he wonders who would actually date him for his personality. As Oikawa gets to the classroom he see’s Akaashi, Suga, and Kenma hanging out together as usual.

“Yaho~”

“Hey Kawa”

“Hello Oikawa-San”

“Hi...”

They all greeted Oikawa and went back to talking.

“So, Oikawa find anyone yet?”

“No... not yet”

“I’ve got this in the bag, might as well pay up now Kawa.”

“Suga all because I have one day left and haven’t found anyone doesn’t mean anything!”

“Alright class, please settle down and turn your textbooks to page 104.”

After second period, Oikawa went to his third, next his fourth, then finally lunch.

As Oikawa makes his way to lunch he see’s Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto.

“So, Iwa who’s this crush of yours?”

‘WHAT?!? My Iwa-Chan has a crush? I wonder who it is’ Oikawa thought.

“I already told you guys I don’t have a crush on anyone.”

“Ohohohoh”

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?”

“Bro I’m hurt”

“Same bro”

“Hey look! It’s Oikawa”

‘Shit! Did he really see me?’ Oikawa hid around the corner hoping Kuroo didn’t really see him.

Iwaizumi turned around so fast he almost fell hoping to see the guy with brown hair. When he didn’t see Oikawa his face was full of disappointment. 

“Bro look..”

“Bro”

Both nodding their heads, as if they had a whole conversation just saying Bro. 

“Bro it’s not a crush, he’s in love”

“I AM NOT IN LOVE”

“Bro he denied it, he’s definitely in love with Kawa.”

“N-N-NO IM NOT!” Iwaizumi’s face turning a dark red.

Bokuto took out his phone and snapped a pic of Iwaizumi. Showing Iwaizumi the pic of him all red.

“And he says he’s not in love”

When Kuroo says that Iwaizumi only grows a darker red.

“THATS BECAUSE IM NOT!”

“He is”

“NO!”

“Hey Oikawa”

“OMG SUGA YOU SCARED THE LIVING THE HELL OUT OF ME!”

“Pfft hahaha”

“OMG OIKAWA! DID YOU JUST MAKE KENMA LAUGH?!???”

“Hahahahahhaha”

“OMG OIKAWA YOU MADE KENMA LAUGH”

“SUGA SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“HEY KAWA” Kuroo shouted, all 3 boys walking in their direction, well more like Kuroo and Bokuto dragging Iwaizumi with them.

“Hey Kuroo”

“Agaashi!!!”

“Hello Bokuto-San”

“Hello kitten” 

“Don’t call me that kuro”

“You know you like it kitten”

Kenma rolls his eyes, going back to his game. 

“There you guys are, I’ve been looking all over for you two.”

“D-Daichi W-We we’re just gonna look for you...”

“Oh really Kuroo?”

“Yes...”

“Then tell me why you and Bokuto have the new student linked to your guys arms, and it looks like he’s about to pass out?”

“Oh... uh that’s because...”

“I AM NOT IN LOVE!”

“......”

Everyone was silent.

“Shit”

“Iwa you can’t hide the fact that you run love  
with-“

“Bo don’t say who”

“Iwa-Chan’s in love..?”

“N-N-N-NO!”

They all talked making their way to the cafeteria.  
Kuroo walking beside Kenma, Bokuto with Akaashi, Daichi with Suga, and Iwaizumi with Oikawa. 

They were all talking casually when Oikawa got an idea. He’ll just ask Iwaizumi when he comes over later today. 

They all eat their lunch, said their goodbyes and headed to their next class.


	7. Not a chapter

Guys I am terribly sorry but I won’t be updating a chapter today, I try to update at least once a day and I’m sorry you won’t get a chapter today, I just don’t feel like doing anything today. Once again I’m terribly sorry that this is not a chapter, I just don’t feel like doing, I’m don’t think I’m being lazy, I’m just not in the right mental state right now. There are some things irl that are kind of stressing me out right now but I will try to update a chapter tomorrow.

Thanks for your guys support!!! 🥺❤️💖💞✨


	8. Smile for the photo!

Little note before we start: So sorry I didn’t update a chapter yesterday... but here’s the chapter today, hope you enjoy!!!

Iwaizumi POV:

Finally last class of the day. You got this, just don’t die. Iwaizumi makes his way to class letting his thoughts take over for a while. Iwaizumi makes his way to his seat, sitting down, getting greeted by Oikawa.

”Iwa-Chan~!”

”Shittykawa”

”So mean Iwa-Chan!”

”Alright class today we’ll be working on our projects” The teacher looks up from her papers to see all the students still talking and hanging out. “Well... what are you waiting for? Get to work!”

Everyone got what they needed, went to their partners and started to work. About 10 minutes have passed and Iwaizumi had a question to ask Oikawa.

”So...”

”hmm?”

”So.. parents usually don’t stop fighting around 2 in the morning... is it ok if I uhh...”

”That you what?”

”Is it ok with you if I sleepover...” Iwaizumi growing a little red.   
  


“OooOhhHh Iwa-Chan~” Oikawa smirks.

”Never mind! That was a dumb question.”

”No! No! Iwa-Chan, it’s fine if you sleepover... I’d like the company it gets lonely when your parents are always gone...”

”Ok... it’s a sleepover then.”

”YAY!! We can do so many things together!!!”

”Oikawa....”

”Please Iwa-Chan” Oikawa pouted, clasping his hands together.

Shit... Why does he look so cute doing that? Wait.... Am I..? No.. Can’t be... But...

”Fine”

”YAY!!!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, why the fuck did I even ask anyway? Sure they fight until 2 in the morning, sometimes they even fight until 5... I don’t understand how they have so much energy to yell at each other that much... 

Ever since his parents started fighting, which was about a week ago, Iwaizumi hadn’t been able to sleep properly. I just want to sleep normally for once... please...

They go back to working on their project for the rest of class, then the bell rings.

“I’ll Cya later Oikawa”

”Cya Iwa-Chan~”

Iwaizumi makes his way home when, Suga comes up and starts talking to him.

”Hi!”

”Umm... Hello”

”So your the new student?”

”Uhh.. yeah”

“Well my names Sugawara, but my friends call me Suga”

”I’m Iwaizumi”

”Well nice to meet you Iwaizumi!”

”Nice to meet you too...” There was silence from the 2 of them until Suga started to talk about Oikawa.

”Looks like Oikawa has taken a liking to you”

”I... what?!?” My cheeks are heating up... shit.

“Yeah, Oikawa usually never hangs out with a new student, normally he wouldn’t care.”

“Oh...”

”But is seems like your different”

”Different how?”

”Like I said normally he wouldn’t care, plus the way he looks at you...”

”The way he looks at me?”

”Yeah... Well it was nice talk to you, Cya”

”Cya...”

Iwaizumi didn’t feel normal? Why do I have this weird feeling? It... It feels like I’m nervous yet excited... yet what for?

Iwaizumi just continued walking home when, those 2 came back.

”HEY HEY HEY!”

”Hey Iwa”

“What do you guys want?!?”

”We just want to help you with your crush”

”Bro we talked about this remember it’s not a crush he’s in love”

”Oh yeah... well we’re here to help you with your lover.”

”I’m not in love.”

”He’s denying it again”

”Bro he’s definitely in love”

”IM NOT!”

”Bro”

”Bro”

Both of them nodding their heads.

”You guys need to stop that”

”Stop what?”

”The bro thing then nodding your heads, it’s like your having a whole conversation with just saying Bro”

”THATS BECAUSE WE’RE BROS!” Both of them said in unison.

“....”

Both of them start saying Bro and dude, not paying attention to Iwaizumi, he took this chance to leave...

”IWA-CHAN!!”

Oikwa comes running over and tries to hug Iwaizumi, but because he was running he made both of them fall on the floor.   
  


“OIKAWA WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”

”Iwa-Chan I’m so sorry!!” Oikawa says looking down at Iwaizumi. Oikawa starts blushing...

They were in a position where Oikawa was laying on top of Iwaizumi, and Oikawa being Oikawa, thought things...

What’s that sound? It sounds like someone’s taking a picture. Both boys look at where the sound is coming from.

”Smile for the photo!”

“Bro, Bro”

“Yeah?”

”We should send this to the group chat”

”Yeah we should”

”NOT THE GROUP CHAT!!!”

Oikawa quickly gets up and tires to take the phone from kuroo, meanwhile Iwaizumi is still on the floor trying to process what just happened. Iwaizumi finally realized what just happened and slowly started to turn red.   
  


“Awww Iwa’s turning red” 

“You really wanna die don’t you kuroo?”

Kuroo and Bokuto left after Iwaizumi said that, leaving the 2 alone.

Both of them continued walking until one of them had to cross the street. Iwaizumi gets home to his parents yelling.... again.

“WHY DIDNT YOU TURN OFF THE SINK?!?”

”THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

”IM FUCKING TALKING ABOUT WHY YOU DIDNT TURN OFF THE FUCKING GOD DAMN SINK!”

Oh my god, why can’t my parents go back to being normal?

Iwaizumi makes his way to his room, grabs a backpack puts somethings in there, like a couple of clothes and other things. Iwaizumi was wearing sweats, a t-shit and a jacket, feeling comfortable. He took his phone, and texted Oikawa.

Me: Hey this is Iwaizumi, it ok if I come over now?

Shittykawa: OH IWA-CHAN~!!!

Shittykawa: Of course you can come over now! :D

Me: Alright I’m coming then

Shittykawa: （＾∇＾）

Iwaizumi grabbed the stuff he needed for the project, his backpack and his phone, then left. He looked twice before crossing the road to Oikawa’s side.

He knocked on the door... no answer. He ringed the doorbell... still no answer. What’s taking him so long? Iwaizumi waits outside of another minute, then the door swing opens

”IWA-CHAN!!!”

Iwaizumi didn’t have enough time to reply because Oikawa pulled him inside for a hug.   
  


“Shittykawa let go”

”Oh, sorry Iwa-Chan”

”Let’s go to my room...?”

”Uhhh sure...”

Oikawa started making his way upstairs, Hajime slowing following, looking around the house.

They started to work on their project, Oikawa on his bed and Iwaizumi on the floor.   
  


“Iwa-Chan?”

”Yeah?”

”Can you do me a favor?”

”Uhhh sure I guess, what’s the favor?”

”You 100% will do the favor?”

”Oikawa just tell me and I’ll do”

”Can you fake date me for a couple of weeks...?” 


	9. Give me a good reason

“Can you fake date me for a couple of weeks...?”

“......”

Silence. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say. 

“Iwa-Chan...?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head trying to clear out his thoughts.

“No. Shittykawa what the fuck?”

“PLEASE IWA-CHAN!!!”

“I already said no.”

“BUT IWA-CHAN IM BEGGIN YOU PLEASE!!!”

“Give me a good reason why I should...”

“I would have won a bet and my fan girls wouldn’t bother me as much”

“Those are benefits for you, what about me?”

“You get to spend more time with me!” Oikawa smiles

“SHITTYKAWA!”

“Ok! Ok!, you get half of the 5000 yen”

“Alright...”

“Does that mean you’ll do it?!?” Oikawa’s eyes beamed.

“Be glad I’m doing this for you!!”

“YAY IWA-CHAN~“

Oikawa tackles Iwaizumi on the floor, and hugs him. 

“Alright rules”

“Rules?” Oikawa questioned

“Yes rules, Rule number one, the only physical contact your allowed is hand holding-“

“What about hugs?”

“Uhh... their fine”

“Yay!”

Iwaizumi hakes his head. “Rule number 2 if someone finds out we tell them we’re just faking”

“Wait but why?”

“There’s no point in keeping it if they suspect.”

“Ok...”

“I’ll think of more rules later on.”

“No fun..”

“I swear to god Shittykawa you’ll be the death of me some day.”

Oikawa pouted “SO MEAN IWA-CHAN!”

They go back to working on their project for the next hour or so.

“Iwa-Chan let’s watch a movie!”

“Shittykawa it’s 11:36 no”

“PLEASE IWA-CHAN!!!”

“Uugghh fine...”

“Yay!!”

Oikawa put on a movie about aliens. Both laying on Oikawa’s bed, then Iwaizumi falls asleep on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Iwa-Chan..?” Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi’s face.

“He’s asleep...”

Oikawa turns off the tv, cleans up the room a bit, puts a blanket over him and Iwaizumi and falls asleep right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter... I’ll try to write more tomorrow!!


	10. Hey babe?

Oikawa POV:   
  


Why does it feel like someone’s watching me? Oikawa feels a hand tucking some of his hair behind his ear. Oikawa slowly opens his eyes to see Iwaizumi looking at at with eyes full softness.

Iwaizumi notices what he’s doing and looks tries to leave but he can’t, Oikawa has his arms wrapped around his waist.

”Oikawa...”

“Yes, Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa says burying his face into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Oikawa can you let go?” Iwaizumi asked face turning a bright red. 

“Hmm... No”

”Oikawa... we have school”

”Fine...” Oikawa let’s go of Iwaizumi and they both start changing and getting ready for school. 

As they start walking to school, Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand. Both continue walking, faces dark red, and thinking that they could hold each other’s hands for forever.   
  
Both walk on school grounds, hands intertwined, everyone watching.   
  


“Alight Oikawa time to pay....” Suga looks at Oikawa in surprise, wondering if this was a prank or not.

”Oikawa I know you two aren’t really dating, can’t believe that you actually thought you could get away with this.”

Oikawa avoided direct eye-contact with Suga. 

“Hey babe?”

B-B-BABE?!?!? DID IWA-CHAN JUST CALL ME BABE?!?!?

”Yeah...?”

Iwaizumi puts a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek “Imma get to class, I’ll see ya there.” Iwaizumi’s left, not even letting Oikawa respond.

Both Oikawa and Suga were speechless. Wasn’t he the one who told me we were only allowed to hold hands? Plus he said if someone found out then aren’t we supposed to tell? Oh well....

”So you actually got a boyfriend?”

Oikawa smiles, “Yeah”

”How the fuck-“

”what?”

”Hes only been here to like 2 days and you two are already dating???”

”so?”

”SO?? You’ve only known him for 2 days...”

”But it feels like I’ve known him my whole life”

”I...”

”Now Suga pay up”

”Fine...” Suga gives Oikawa his 5000 yen.

Both say their farewells, getting to class.

Oikawa gets to class on time, and siting down next to his Iwa-Chan

”Iwa-Chan~“

”Don’t ask...”

”I... How’d you know?”

”Look I just... I don’t know ok... I just did it without thinking.”

”Ok....”

“Alright class...” Oikawa couldn’t hear what the teacher was saying. All he could hear was how fast his heart is beating right now.   
  


Why is it beating so fast? I don’t understand... Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and gives him a little smile. Oikawa starts to grow red. Oh... that’s why.

Iwa-Chan... is why...

He’s... he’s the reason why...

The reason... the reason why my heart...

my heart is going crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry this chapter is so shitty. I am like having a writers block right now... Once again I am sorry this chapter is so shitty


	11. Iwaoi???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn’t update yesterday! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

Oikawa starts packing up, missing his Iwa-Chan from first period. Oikawa was making his way to lunch when someone gets in his way.

“Oikawa-San!”

“Oh... Hi Kia-Chan”

“P-Please expected this love l-letter from me!” The girl bows and hold out the letter for Oikawa.

“Kai-Chan....”

“P-Please!”

Oikawa feels an arm slip around his waist, trying to figure out who’s there.

“Hey babe”

Kai looks up to see Iwaizumi’s arm around Oikawa’s waist, her face flushing.

“OMG I am sorry I didn’t know you were dating!”

Kai bows after apologizing and quickly leaves.

Oikawa doesn’t move, he’s still in should that Iwa called him babe again, Iwaizumi notices.

“Hey, you alright?”

Oikawa slowly turns his head to Iwaizumi, instantly locking eyes, face heating up.

“Ye-Yeah....”

“Good” Iwaizumi smiles, intertwines his and Oikawa’s hand and they start heading towards the cafeteria.

‘Iwa-Chan really is taking this seriously....’

They finally make it to the cafeteria hands still intertwined. They make it to a their table, everyone shocked at what their seeing.

“Bro”

“Bro”

“I knew it”

“Can’t believe he actually told him”

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Daichi clearly confused on what the owl and bed-head are talking about.

“Iwa finally told him”

“I didnt tell anything or anyone?”

“What do you mean? You obviously told Oikawa that you love him, that’s why your holding hands!” Bokuto exclaims.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa look at each other, both faces now a dark red.

“Bokuto-San you can’t just make assumptions, but I do assume that is what happened...”

“Agggaaasshhiii!!!”

“Bokuto-San it’s Akaashi”

“Agggaaashii”

“I....”

“Ok back to Iwaoi” Kuroo says

“Iwaoi???” Both Oikawa bad Iwaizumi’s say in unison

“It’s your guys ship name, like daisuga, Daichi and Suga, for you guys it’s iwaoi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa”

“Huh?!?!? I heard me name”

“Nothing Suga, go back to your phone”

“Fine! Still can’t believe I actually lost the bet”

“A bet???” Kuroo asked

“Yeah me and Oikawa made a bet, to see it he can get a girlfriend or boyfriend by today, that actually loves him”

Kenma looks up from his game “ what if their just faking it? You never know...”

“Aww my kitten spoke!”

“Shut up kuro”

“No~”

“But seriously are you guy actually dating?”

Oikawa can feel his heart beat faster. Do we tell them or do we lie? Which one is it???

“Of course we are” Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa on the cheek and smiles.

“Ye-yeah! We are” Oikawa says smiling

“Well congrats you two” Daichi says

They all eat their lunch, Oikawa’s heart going crazy, he couldn’t believe his Iwa-Chan called him babe and kissed him one the cheek twice!!!

All of them separated, heading to their next class, Oikawa never wanting to leave his Iwa-Chan’s side.


	12. A kiss where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING!!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

Iwaizumi POV:

What is wrong with me????? I say we’re dating when we’re really not?? I was the one that said if they suspected us we tell them we’re faking... Plus I said no more than hand holding and hugs!!! I LITERALLY KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK, TWICE!!!! Hajime what are you doing to yourself?

Iwaizumi leaves lunch, leaving Oikawa to go to his next period. 

“Iwa that you???”

Iwaizumi looks to see where the voice is coming from and see’s 2 guys, one with pink hair and one with black.

“Makki, Mattsun!!!”

“Bro it’s been so long how you been!!”

“I’m doing good, how have you guys been?”

“We’re going good man”

Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun were all friends in middle school until Iwaizumi had to move away.

“So you leave for a year and then come back??”  
(Their all in their 2nd years)

“It’s complicated...”

“Oh..” they both said in unison.

“Well I got to go to class, Cya guys later”

“Cya Iwa!”

Iwaizumi got to class, daydreaming about Oikawa. He thought how it would be if they were actually dating. How soft his lips must be, how it would be nice to hold him, to be able to admire him without Oikawa being annoyed. 

WAIT!!! WHY AM I THINKING THIS?? I... I DON’T LIKE HIM??? DO I??? WHY AM I?? WHY??? I DONT!!! I DONT LIKE HIM!! MY MINDS JUST NOT WORKING RIGHT! YEAH!

Iwaizumi continues the the school day normally until last period. 

“IWA-CHAN~”

“Oikawa hey”

Oikawa goes up to Iwaizumi and gives him a big hug, everyone surprised when he kisses him on the cheek.

“Sh-Shittykawa what the fuck!” Iwaizumi complains while trying to get Oikawa to cling off of him.

“But Iwa-Chan~”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, he just stood there feeling the embrace of Oikawa. 

After the hug Oikawa drags Iwaizumi to their seats and sits down.

“Iwa-Chan~” 

“Shittykawa what do you want?” 

“Your red”

“What?”

Oikawa wasn’t wrong there, Iwaizumi was as red as a tomato.

“Aww Iwa-Chan’s all flustered~”

“Shut up”

“Make me~”

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa on the lips, THE LIPS, but it was a quick one

Now both are flustered but at least Oikawa shut up.

“OMG DID YOU JUST SEE THAT??”

“SEE WHAT??”

“IWAIZUMI JUST KISSED OIKAWA!!!”

“WHAT??”

Now everyone was rambling on how the 2 could be dating, that Iwaizumi was so lucky to have Oikawa as his boyfriend, and how they were so surprised Oikawa was dating a boy.

Everyone started asking questions, both not answering any of them.

“Alright class settle down! If Oikawa and Iwaizumi are dating then that’s their business, clearly you can see they are uncomfortable talking about it so stop with the questions.”

“Yes ma’am!” The class replied.

“Alright get working on your projects”

Everyone got to work. 20 minutes before class ended Oikawa told Iwaizumi something.

“Iwa-Chan we won’t be able to work on our project tonight”

“What why?”

“I have Volleyball practice”

“Well then I’ll stay with you until practice ends then we work on our project”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah”

“Oh yeah I got a question”

“Fire away Iwa-Chan!”

“When are Volleyball try outs..?”

“I’m pretty sure their next Tuesday”

“Alright, thanks”

Class ends, both chatting for a bit, then they head towards the gym. 

“Oikawa?”

No response

“Where did you go?”

Iwaizumi was lost.. in school-

He makes his way around the school, until after 15 minutes later he found the gym.


	13. Shirtless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update yesterday, I had what I wanted written done but I lost all my progress :/ but here it is!!

Iwaizumi was lost for about 15 minutes before he found the gym.

As he entered the Gym he saw people stretching, he also saw Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi.

“Hey Iwa!” Kuroo ran up to Iwaizumi.

“Hey Kuroo”

“So, I heard from Oikawa that you wanted to join the team?” 

“Huh? What? Uhh yeah....”

“Next Try outs are Tuesday 3:15”

“Alright, Do you know where-“

“Locker room, first one to the right” Kuroo points to a hallway.

Iwaizumi starts blushing a little bit “Thanks”

Iwaizumi makes his way to the locker room, knocking on the door once he gets there.

“Uhh... Come in?” Oikawa asks in confusion.  
Normally people would just come in, not knock.

Iwaizumi opens the door, steps inside, then closes the door.

Iwaizumi turns around from closing the door and looks at Oikawa, his face instantly flushes.

He is looking....

at.....

Oikawa....

shirtless....

Iwaizumi trying to look everywhere but Oikawa, failing when their eyes meet. They stay like that staring at each other, both on different sides of the room. Without either of them noticing, both of them kept getting closer and closer.

Their lips only 3 inches apart. Oikawa cups Iwaizumi’s face with one of his hands, leaning in, eyes closed, both waiting for the touch of each other’s lips...

“WAS UP FUCKERS” Kuroo yelled, while kicking the door open, Bokuto and Daichi behind him.

“E-eh?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi open their eyes, pull away from each other, immediately flushing a dark red.

“Why were you guys making out in the locker room?” Bokuto asks

From where they were standing, it make it look like they were. Iwaizumi and Oikawa blush an even darker red.

“W-We weren’t making out” Iwaizumi reply’s I instantly

“Ohohohohoh” 

“Kuro-Chan Shut the fuck up!”

“Oikawa hurry up and up your shirt on, you can kiss your boyfriend later, practice started 15 minutes ago.” Daichi exclaims.

Oikawa quickly up on his shirt, grabbed IwaIzumi’s and dragged him to the gym.

As they entered the gym, Iwaizumi’s face was still red but not a dark one like earlier. 

“Just sit here until practice is over” Oikawa brought Iwaizumi to a bench in a gym.

“O-ok..”

Iwaizumi sat at the bench, watching Oikawa run off joining his team mates in practice.

The whole time while Oikawa practiced, Iwaizumi couldn’t tear his eyes always from him. Sometimes Oikawa would looks back and wink, making Iwaizumi turn a little pink.

After about 3 hours, it was now 6:45 practice ended and everyone packed up...


	14. I’m so sorry

Guys I’m so sorry, I think I’m not gonna continue this... I’m thinking about making a better version of it though... yeah!!! To make it up to you guys I’ll try to make a better version of this story, it’ll still be iwaoi.. but it’ll be better!!! So this story is discontinued I’m so sorry!!! Please forgive me!!! I’ll make a better iwaoi story!!! Comment if you have any ideas or I maybe I should just try to make a better version of this one? I’ll take any suggestions!!!

-The very sorry Author (Kai-Chan)


End file.
